death and love
by Daziel of Tenku
Summary: touma love seiji but seiji is with someone.


DEATH AND LOVE. 

Touma was sitting on the balcony meditating like Seiji had taught him. He sighed, he can't being concentrated enough to meditate. The only thing he saw as soon as he closed his eyes, was Seiji's face. He stopped trying and opened his eyes, he saw Seiji and Cale chatting. Then he saw Cale took Seiji's wrist and kissed it, then he saw Seiji touch Cale's cheek and leave. Touma was afraid because if Seiji was lonely it'll hard for him to hide his feelings towards the blonde. Then he smiled, he just remember that he had a fight with cale which wasn't finished. Indeed, Seiji asked them to stop the fight because he gone out with Cale. 

Touma walk down the stairs to go to the living and found Seiji who smiled at him when he saw him, but his eyes were sad, Touma saw that imediately. 

"Seiji, what's the matter? 

Nothing, but I was wondering about something . 

About what? 

Myself, and my feelings. 

How that? 

Nothing, I don't want to bother you with that." 

Touma looked at him surprised. 

"But you won't bother me, tell me what's the matter? 

Nothing." 

Touma looked at him puzzled. 

"Seiji, all is fine with Cale? 

Huh... What? Cale... We just broke up." 

Touma smiled. 

"Can I go end my fight?" 

Seiji laughed. 

"Yes, you can; he is outside." 

Touma smiled and tilted his head. 

"Thank you very much." 

Outside he met Cale. 

"Eyh cale, I think we have a fight to achieve, don't we? 

And I suppose that you want to end it?" 

Touma nodded. They went to the dojo, changed their outfits and choose their weapons. They both choose a knife. They were fighting when cale began to chat with touma. 

"Then, I suppose you know that I'm no longer with Seiji, if you are here." 

Touma smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. And why are you no longer with him, 

Go ask him, it's him who dump me." 

Touma looked at him puzzled. 

"How that? I thought he loves you." 

Cale looked at him and smirked. 

"I thought so, but at it appears not enough. 

If he dumps you, it must had a reason. If you have harm him, I'm gonna to kill you. Understand?" 

Cale looked at him smirking. 

"You love him, don't you?" 

Touma shrugged. 

"Since how it's your business?" 

Cale looked at him insistenly, so touma hung his head in defeat. 

"So, it's true. But... Don't tell him, please? Swear it!" 

Cale seemed to ponder a few moments. 

"I swear. 

Thanks. Can we go on, now?" 

Cale nodded, then the other four troopers came in the dojo, laughing. 

At one point, touma's knife slipped between Cale's arm and ribs, and cut into his skin. Touma stepped back, out of breath and he heard Seiji's cry when the others saw the blood coming from the wound. 

"CALE!" 

Seiji rushed to be at Cale's side. 

"Are you okay?" 

Cale smiled and nodded. Touma paled when he saw Seiji at Cale's side, he put one knee on the ground and hung his head waiting for his sight to be clear again. ~ Seiji still loves him.~ he thought. Touma was extremely hurt a that thought because he has had that foolish hope that Seiji had dump Cale to be with him. Shin who had saw touma collapsed, came by him worried. 

"Are you okay, Tou? 

Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel giddy, I was out of breath. 

If you say so." 

Then Touma heard Cale say to Seiji. 

"It's O.K. Seiji it's nothing. Leave me I have a fight to achieve." 

Seiji sighed and moved back with the others. Cale smiled when he saw Touma's position. 

"So Touma, I'm the one who is bleeding, and you're the one who is sick?" 

Cale's faltered when Touma stand up. He was as white as a sheet but his eyes had the color of a seastorm and were showing his despair. Cale understood that Touma was suffering and he knew that he was going to make something that will be definitive. But before that Cale can understand what was going on, Touma had fling himself without protection against Cale's knife's blade and it enter in him. 

"TOUMA!" 

Touma sighed softly because of the hurt and whispered at Cale's ear who had caught him by the waist to laid him on the floor. 

"Don't blame yourself, I fling myself on your blade... Don't forget your promise... You won't tell him my secret." 

Cale nodded and leave his place at Seiji who was crying, Touma was happy because Seiji was crying over him.. He reached with his hand to caress his cheek. He asked smiling. 

"Why are you crying? 

Because my best friend is hurt." 

Touma's hand dropped, his smile faded and he turned his head away. 

"Hell yeah! Your best-friend." 

With a mocking smile, Touma pushed Seiji away, removed the knife and he stand up. Seiji looked at him puzzled. 

"Where are you going?" 

Touma looked down at him, his smile was nasty, but his eyes were empty. It didn't look like Touma, everybody saw that. 

"Die like I have lived... Alone." 

He said harshly. Seiji tried to protest but Touma was go before he cold maneged a single word. Cale know that he couldn't say a thing to Seiji so he go see Ryo and told him all he know. 

In the meantime, Touma was arrived near the lake, he let himself fall on the ground and looked up before he talked with a voice in which was showed his anger and despair, as if Touma wanted to take the sky as witness of his unhappiness. 

"Why? All I asked was a warm glance, I wished that once, only once Seiji looked at me in another way that like his best-friend. You hear me, I never asked you something in my whole fucking life, except that, one glance, one kiss, one touch. It's that all, even when my father was beateb the shit out of me or when I was between life and death, I asked you nothing... And when I asked YOU something, YOU don't give it to me. But what do I have to do to be worth of it?" 

He stopped and moaned painfully, he looked down and saw that his t-shirt was full of blood, he sighed and taked it off. 

"Anyhow, now it won't be much use if you give it to me, I will join you. And... I SWEAR TO YOU, KAMI... THAT I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS. 

You should not swear." 

Touma was startled. 

"Seiji? What do you want?" 

He asked harshly. Seiji was startled but he sighed when he heard the hurt and despair filling Touma's voice. He came closer to him. 

"Come! I'm will heal you." 

Touma pushed Seiji's hand away, and stood up straight, he winced but smiled mockingly and asked spitefully. 

"And why that? I'm perfectly fine." 

Seiji shook his head and came closer to him, he was worried, Touma was more and more white. 

"Bloody hell! Don't touch or I swear by the Lord that 

THAT WHAT? And I already told you quit swearing." 

He told quite irritated. Touma smiled ironically. 

"Why? Because if I die, I will going in hell." 

Seiji nodded. Touma laughed, but his laugh was fake and harsh. 

"BUT... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?... I'M ALREADY IN HELL..." 

Then saying this, he collapsed. Seiji taked advantage of that to take him in his arms and laid him down on the ground, then when he was going to heal him, Touma pushed his hand away and tryed to stand up. Seiji got worked up. 

"That's enough, now. Let me heal you. 

And why that?..." 

He asked kis voice harsh. 

"Huh? Why do you care if I die or not?" 

Seiji was going to protest but Touma's crying cut him off. 

"Hell no! Don't tell me that it is 'cos I'm your best friend. I'm fed up. You hear me, I'M F.E.D U.P!" 

He sighed and turn his head away to hide his tears. 

"If you have a little friendship for me... Let me die." 

He told in a breath. Seiji took his chin in his hand and force Touma to face him. 

"Touma... 

No Seiji! The best friend is fed up to nothing else than that, you will find another. I can't act as if I don't feel nothing more than friendship for you." 

Seiji stred at him. 

"I LOVE YOU LIKE A MADMAN, DAMN IT." 

Seiji looked at him amused. 

"I know." 

Then he bend forward to kiss him. 

"Cale..." 

He sighed. Seiji shook his head. 

"No. Ryo, but Cale told him." 

Touma smiled and said softly. 

"At least he didn't give up his words. 

Suddenly, touma coughed and his breathing became more difficult, more painfully. But Touma smiled softly and closed his eyes under the pain. 

"Thank you Kami, you gave me wht I asked you to, but it's too late... Too late." 

He said softly, then his head dropped to the side. Seiji was afraid and called Korin to heal Touma before it was too late. Later, Touma opened his eyes and reached to touch Seiji's cheek. 

"Don't use all of your energy, bring me to hospital. I would blame myself if you became ill." 

Seiji smiled and bend forward to kis him softly on his lips. Touma moaned et opened his mouth to be able to finally taste his love. 

"Don't worry, now you only need rest. And your armor will finish to heal you. 

With you... I don't know why bur it would surprise me if I have rest." 

Seiji blushed and kissed Touma then he caressed his bare chest with his hand when he took notice that Touma was sticky with blood. He took his t-shirt and wetted it in the lake to clean Touma up. Touma groaned painfully when Seiji got over his newly healed wound. 

"There you're clean." 

Touma smiled and reached for Seiji ut his move was interupted by Seiji's hand that was under his waistband's short and caressed his member. Touma panted and said. 

"Seiji... I thought I needed rest. 

But you're going to rest. You only have to let me do. 

OHHH! My God! Seiji..." 

He moaned when seiji straddled him naked. Seiji smiled and bend forward Touma to kiss him and whispered next to his mouth. 

"I love you, Tou." 

Touma smiled and guided his hand into Seiji's hair to draw him on him but he stiffled a painful moan when Seiji was laying on top of him. Seiji raised up and lowered himself on Touma's erection. He bit his lips to contain his cry of hurt. Touma moande and caressed the taut belly and the muscled chest of Seiji who was panting above him. Seiji intensify his ride. He moaned when he felt Touma's hand on his swollent heat to pumped him in time with his rythm. The silence was only disturbed by both their moans and groans of blissful pleasure, then by their ecstasy scream when orgasm over took them both at the same time when Touma spilled his heat in the velvet channel that surround him, meanwhile Seiji released in Touma's hand. Seiji collapsed on top of Touma who moaned painfully under Seiji's weight. 

"Seiji, you hurt me." 

Seiji blushed. 

"Sorry, Love, i didn't mean to." 

Touma smiled and slipped his hand in Seiji's hair before kissed him. 

"I know, Seiji... I know." 

He whispered against Seiji's mouth. Seiji fell asleep in Touma's arm whom before fell asleep as well whispered. 

"Thank you, My Lord, I will repay you." 

Then he fell deep in slumber where the memory of Seiji panting above him while riding his penis made him moaned in pleasure. Later, Shin discovered them asleep and he bring a blanket to cover them with. He kissed thei forehead and smiled when he heard them moaned then moving to bring themselves close to the other. 

**_FIN._**


End file.
